Sweet Sound of Revenge
by Batdude365
Summary: (Follow-up to Sound of Silence) Lincoln and Sam (OC) give the 8 girls a taste of their own medicine throughout the whole week, starting from Sunday and all the way to next Saturday.
1. Prologue

[The episode starts with Lincoln and Sam reading comics in Lincoln's room.]

 **Sam:** It's quite the day to indulge in crime-fighting violence and witty one-liners.

 **Lincoln:** You said it.

[Just then, they hear Charles barking and Cliff yowling.]

 **Sam:** Psh! That's not going to bother us.

[The two go back to reading. Then, they hear Lana and Lola yelling at each other.]

 **Sam:** [agitated voice] Irritation levels rising...

[Finally, there's a huge ruckus Lincoln's sisters are making outside.]

 **Sam:** Ugh! Can't two guys read about panelized superhero action in peace?!

 **Lincoln:** Ugh. This happens pretty much every day.

 **Sam:** If only there was a way to silence them, or at the very least, drown them out to get some peace and quiet.

 **Lincoln:** I've tried that before. It only ended up in my sisters, besides Lisa and Lily, pranking me in order to [airquotes] "teach me a lesson", instead of talking to me about it.

 **Sam:** What was all of that about?

 **Lincoln:** I ended up being used as a punching bag, a mannequin, an ottoman, and was scared into thinking Lola was going to do something awful to me.

 **Sam:** Man, the nerve of them!

 **Lincoln:** Yeah!

[Lincoln and Sam pout on the bed, until Sam gets an idea.]

 **Sam:** I got it! We'll just have to fight fire with fire.

 **Lincoln:** [confused] Huh?

 **Sam:** By both "fire"s, I mean pranking.

 **Lincoln:** Oh...

 **Sam:** I was thinking along the lines of [clears throat] Operation: Week of the Pranks!

 **Lincoln:** [smiles mischievously] That sounds like a great idea. But, what do you have in mind for said pranks?

 **Sam:** Alright, let's plan it out. [pulls down a big calendar and a finger pointer] We'll start out small on Sunday by drawing goatees on their faces and hide all the mirrors. Monday, we set all the clocks in the house wrong so that they'll miss school entirely. Tuesday, we change the TV channels from the sidelines while they're watching television. Wednesday, we glue their prized posessions to the ceiling fan and make it so that the fan can't be turned off. Thursday, we pour hot sauce into their dinner. And lastly on Friday, we give them surprise gifts from their "secret admirers" Got all of that, pal?

 **Lincoln:** Yep.

[There's a knock at the door, and Lincoln opens it to reveal Lisa.]

 **Lisa:** Pardon me, but I heard you're planning vengeance on my 8 elder siblings for the whole earbuds incident. Correct?

 **Lincoln and Sam:** [nervously] Yes...

 **Lisa:** I want in. I'm normally not one to stoop to pranking any of my siblings, but in this occasion, I'll make an exception since they fired first.

 **Sam:** Great! Welcome aboard.

 **Lincoln:** Now, it's time to put Operation: Week of the Pranks into action!


	2. Sunday

[Cut to midnight when Lincoln, Sam, and Lisa draw goatees on Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, and Lola's faces while they're sleeping, with Sharpies. After they're done, they gather up all the mirrors in the house, and anything reflective for that matter, to stash them in Lisa's bunker.]

 **Lincoln:** Sunday's mission accomplished.

[The three high five each other and go back to bed.]

[Cut to morning when the 8 siblings go their separate ways for their own acitivities. Cut to Lori on her date with Bobby at the park.]

 **Lori:** I have been waiting for this moment all week, Boo-Boo Bear.

 **Bobby:** Me too, babe. [notices Lori's goatee] Umm...

 **Lori:** Is there something wrong?

 **Bobby:** You got a little something on your face.

 **Lori:** What are you talking about? [takes out her hand mirror and sees the goatee on her face; gasps and looks at Bobby] Don't look at me! I'm a hideous monster! [runs away]

 **Bobby:** Wait, babe! Come back! I don't mind!

[Cut to Leni at the mall, looking for a clothing store. On her way, people start snickering around her.]

 **Leni:** I wonder what they're laughing about over there. [joins in with the next group of people laughing] That woman walking her dog is SO funny.

 **Teen 1:** Uh, Leni? We're not laughing _with_ you. We're laughing _at_ you.

 **Leni:** Why exactly?

 **Teen 2:** [takes out a hand mirror] Well, see for yourself.

[Leni sees the goatee on her face.]

 **Leni:** [screams] It's my evil twin. She's out to get me! [runs away]

[Cut to Luna at a concert in the , setting up the equipment.]

 **Luna:** I have a feeling today's gonna go great.

 **Chunk:** Um, Luna?

 **Luna:** Yeah?

 **Chunk:** When did you get facial hair?

 **Luna:** Huh? What are you talking about?

[The jumbotron on top of the stage activates. Live footage of Luna onstage is shown, and she notices the goatee.]

 **Luna:** Oh, [A band member rocks out on a guitar nearby, testing it out whilst censoring Luna]!

[Cut to Luan about to perform at a birthday party. Luan opens her mouth to say something, but the kids are already laughing.]

 **Luan:** Well, I knew I was funny, but not THAT funny. Not to the point I knock 'em dead even though I haven't done anything yet.

 **Kid:** Wow, Mom. I didn't know you got a bearded lady. This is more funny than clowns. [starts laughing with the others]

 **Luan:** Bearded lady? [feels her face and gets some brown ink on it] Huh, the old Sharpie mustache trick. But who?

[Cut to the other sisters doing their activities and soon find out about their goatees. Lana doesn't mind her facial hair, while Lynn and Lucy freak out about it. Lola, specifically, takes it the hardest.]

 **Judge:** Uh, honey? You got a little something on your face.

[A confused Lola takes out a makeup mirror and sees the goatee. She inhales and screams at the top of her lungs that the entire town could hear her. Cut to the McBride residence.]

 **Howard:** Did you hear that, Harold?

 **Harold:** It sounded like a 6 year old girl at a beauty pageant who realized that she has a drawn-on mustache just now.

 **Clyde:** How oddly specific, Dad. [horrified] But, I think I know who that 6 year old girl is.


	3. Monday

[Cut to Lincoln, Lisa, and Sam in Lincoln's room on Sunday night.]

 **Sam:** Alright, step 1 was a success. Now, it is time for step 2. Changing the clocks. [to Lisa] We'll take care of this one, Lisa. By the way, after this is over, we and Lily'll stay out at my house.

 **Lisa:** Alright. Call me when you need help with your pranks again. [leaves the room]

 **Lincoln:** Come on, let's go.

[The two put on black beanies and head off. Cut to Lincoln and Sam changing the time on the clocks in the house.]

 **Lincoln and Sam:** _Huh-huh, huh-huh, huh-huh_

 _Huh-huh. huh-huh, huh-huh_

 _This is the clock song, we're setting all the clocks wrong_

 _Huh-huh, huh-huh, huh-huh_

 _Huh-huh, huh-huh, huh-huh_

 _This is the clock song, we're setting all the clocks wrong_

 _Huh-huh, huh-huh, huh-huh_

 _Huh-huh, huh-huh, huh-huh_

 **Lincoln:** _Sisters all about cutting into our private time_

 _But pranking me is where I draw the line_

 **Lincoln and Sam:** _Huh-huh, huh-huh, huh-huh_

 _Huh-huh, huh-huh, huh-huh_

 _They do everything to keep you off track_

 _And it's pretty clear they're whack, whack, whack!_

 _Huh-huh, huh-huh, huh-huh_

 _Huh-huh, huh-huh, huh-huh_

 _This is the clock song, we're setting all the clocks wrong_

 _Huh-huh, huh-huh, huh-huh_

 _Huh-huh, huh-huh, huh-huh_

[Fade out to the hallway where Lincoln and Sam are sitting on the stairs.]

 **Sam:** Well, I think that's every clock in the house.

 **Lincoln:** Heh, heh. This is gonna feel like such a- oh. Wait. This isn't gonna work unless we change the clocks in _my_ room.

[Cut to Lincoln's room.]

 **Lincoln:** Alright, we'll just change the clocks in here, get Lisa and Lily, and leave.

[Lincoln and Sam do as such. Cut to Monday morning in Lori and Leni's room.]

 **Lori:** [snoring until she wakes up and sees the time; gasps] We're late for school!

[Cut to montage of Lori waking up the others until she gets to Lincoln's door, where there's a note.]

 **Lori:** [takes the note from the door] "Sisters, me, Lisa, and Lily are staying over at Sam's for the day. We'll come back here after school. Sincerely, Lincoln"? Oh, well. [discards the note]

[Cut to the sisters, sans Lisa and Lily, in Vanzilla speeding to school.]

 **Lori:** We've got to make it to school! There's a super important test in science today!

[Vanzilla pulls up at the school, and the sisters hop out.]

 **Lori:** If we all hurry, we can still-

[As the sisters are about to walk inside, the school bell rings and they're all stampeded by eager students rushing out.]

 **Lynn:** [groans from pain] What was that about?

[Then, Principal Huggins comes out the door in front of the sisters. Cut to all of them in his office.]

 **Principal Huggins:** So, I want to ask you all something. Why did you eight ditch school today?

 **Luna:** We didn't ditch. We left to get here at 8:00. We should already be in class.

 **Principal Huggins:** It is actually 3:00. For ditching, I'll let you all off with a warning this time, but next time, I won't be so forgiving.

 **Sisters:** Yes, sir. [about to leave the office]

 **Principal Huggins:** And please get that crud off your faces.

[The sisters feel their faces to notice they still have the goatees from yesterday. They, sans Lana, sigh heavily and they all leave to go back home.]


	4. Tuesday

[Cut to the sisters washing off the goatees from Sunday in the bathroom.]

 **Lori:** Ugh... first, we all end up getting goatees drawn on our faces, then we end up missing the entire day of school yesterday and got in trouble with the principal.

 **Lana:** Well, I'm actually keeping the goatee.

[The sisters then head down to the living room.]

 **Lola:** There's nothing like some Dream Boat to get your mind off of things. [takes the remote and switches the channel to Dream Boat]

[At the top of the stairs, Lincoln and Sam are peeking at the living room. They take out another TV remote and changes the channel to the monster truck rally.]

 **Lola:** What the?! We were watching Dream Boat, not monster trucks!

[The TV is then changed to NickSplat.]

 **Luan:** Hmm... they're actually making a TV movie on that next year.

[The TV's changed to Cartoon Network.]

 **Lynn:** [groans] This show is always on and takes up all the time on the channel's schedule.

[The TV is changed multiple times to random channels until it lands back on Dream Boat.]

 **Lana:** Well, that was weird. The TV just switched channels on its own.

 **Lucy:** Perhaps, there's some paranormal force among us.

 **Lynn:** Don't be ridiculous, Lucy.

[Lincoln and Sam snicker and go back into Lincoln's room to prepare for the next prank.]


	5. Wednesday

[Cut to Wednesday night in the living room.]

 **Sam:** Alright, pal, time to put step 4 into action. Got the glue?

 **Lincoln:** [takes out several bottles of glue] Check.

 **Sam:** Now, let's go get the possessions.

[Cut to montage of Lincoln and Sam grabbing Lori's phone, Leni's sunglasses, Luna's guitar, Mr. Coconuts, Lynn's football, Lucy's poetry book, Lana's baseball cap, and Lola's tiara. The two then glue all said objects to the ceiling fan and turn it on.]

 **Lincoln:** And now, to rig the fan switch. [goes up to Lisa and Lily's room] Oh, Lisa...

 **Lisa:** [opens the door] What do you need assistance with?

[Lincoln whispers it into Lisa's ear. Cut to Lisa finishing rigging the fan switch.]

 **Lisa:** Alright, I "fixed" the fan switch.

 **Lincoln:** Good. Now, let's go to bed.

[Cut to Wednesday afternoon where the sisters are frantically looking for their possessions in their rooms.]

 **Lori:** I've literally been searching my whole room! I haven't talked to Bobby for 2 hours!

 **Leni:** Lori, have you seen my sunglasses? I looked everywhere.

 **Lori:** [angered] Who cares about your stupid glasses?! I'm looking for my phone!

[Leni glares at her sister angrily; Luna and Luan invite themselves into Lori and Leni's room.]

 **Luna:** Dudes, where's my guitar?! I haven't jammed in days!

 **Luan:** And where's Mr. Coconuts?! I feel a little _boiled_ now!

[Luan laughs; Lynn crashes through Lori's room.]

 **Lynn:** Where's my football at?! I got football practice tomorrow!

[Lucy appears out of nowhere, scaring the older siblings.]

 **Lucy:** My poems are missing.

 **Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn:** AHH!

[Lola and Lana appears, both missing their tiara and cap respectively; Lana is carrying Lily.]

 **Lana:** Where's my baseball cap?!

 **Lola:** And my tiara?!

[They decide to check downstairs and they see their stuff on the fan.]

 **Lori:** Are you serious right now?! Someone glued our stuff to the fan?!

 **Lynn:** Let's just turn off the fan. [goes over to the fan switch and turns it off, but the fan is still going] Huh? [tries it again several times; goes into the kitchen] Don't worry, I'll get up there and pry the stuff off with THIS spatula. [holds out the spatula]

[Lynn goes up onto the fan, only to hold on for dear life on one of the fan blades while trying to pry the sisters' possessions off of the fan. Her hand slips off the fan blade and shSe ends up crashing into the wall, making a huge hole in it.]

 **Lynn:** [from the hole] I'm OK...


	6. Thursday

[Cut to Thursday night, where everyone's spaghetti plates are made. Lincoln, Sam, and Lisa are peeking at it from the kitchen.]

 **Lincoln:** It's go-time.

[Lincoln and Sam pour hot sauce into all of the plates, except for Lisa, Lincoln, Sam, and Lily's. Cut to the sisters, sans Lisa, quickly rushing out of their rooms, and excitedly heading downstairs.]

 **Sisters:** Yes! Spaghetti!

[Everyone starts to chow down. However, with the exception of Lincoln, Lisa, Sam, and Lily, everyone's heads turn red from the spicy taste of the hot sauce-laden spaghetti, and they all breathe fire.]

 **Lynn:** [panting from the hot sauce] Geez, what was in that spaghetti?! [to Lincoln, Lisa, Sam, and Lily] Why aren't any of you like this?!

[They, except Lily, make a shrugging motion. The sisters then head to the sink, fill up a large bucket for each of them, and chig them down. They all sigh from relief and their heads turn back to their normal color.]

 **Lisa:** [coming into the kitchen] Statistically speaking, it's a little known fact that H20 actually enflames the taste of spicy sustenances.

[The sisters look confused.]

 **Sam:** [comes into the kitchen] That means water will only make the spicy spaghetti problem worse.

[The sisters' heads turn back to red and breathe fire once more. They rush over to the fridge, chug down the remainder of the milk, and sigh in relief.]


	7. Friday

[The girls, sans Lisa and Lily, are having a meeting in Lori's room. They start getting nervous because they are looking out for anymore potential pranks.]

 **Lori:** Listen, girls. There's someone out to prank us. And it obviously isn't Luan, since she was pranked with us too.

 **Luan:** I may have to learn a few pointers from them when all of this is over.

[Everyone glares at her.]

 **Luan:** Never mind.

 **Luna:** So, who could the perps possibly be?

[Everyone thinks for a brief moment.]

 **Lola:** [angered] Wait... I think I may know who's behind all of this...

 **Others:** Who?

 **Lola:** Think about it. Who are the only siblings not here? And what siblings weren't affected at all from the pranks, aside from Lily?

[The other sisters think for a brief amount of time, until they realize who the culprits are, and get furious looks.]

 **Lori:** Lincoln and Lisa, I should have known!

 **Lynn:** That Sam was probably in on it too!

[The sisters realize that one detail was true too, and agree with Lynn.]

 **Lola:** Well, I'm going to go teach those bozos a lesson! No one draws a goatee on me and lives!

[Lola lividly walks off to Lincoln's room; the other sisters follow suit. However, there's some knocking from the front door.]

 **Lori:** [opens the door; irritated] Yeesss?

 **Delivery Man:** [holding eight stacked packages] Packages for Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, and Lola Loud. [hands the eight packages to each sister] Have a nice day. [leaves]

 **Sisters: "** Dearest kindred spirit, I have loved you from afar for almost forever. Please take what's inside the package as a token of our love. Your secret admirer."

 **Lynn:** Probably another one of their pranks.

 **Luna:** Just gonna have to wait and see for ourselves.

[Each sister opens up their individual packages slowly, anticipating for the worse. At first, they seemed relieved. Then, the packages shove cream pies into each sister's face, sprays them with power hoses set at full blast, and they all explode in the sisters' faces, leaving their bodies covered in paint representing each of their respective colors.]

 **Lori:** [angered] That... is the last... STRAW!

[The pranked sisters angrily stomp all the way back upstairs to Lincoln's room.]


	8. Epilogue

[Cut to Lincoln, Lisa, and Sam in Lincoln's room.]

 **Sam:** Thanks for those Prank-In-A-Box's you invented, Lis.

 **Lisa:** No problem. I wonder if they had come yet.

[Lynn kicks open the door so hard, it breaks into pieces.]

 **Lincoln:** Our question's been answered.

 **Lola:** You THREE have QUITE the nerve to pull all of that stuff on us throughout the whole week!

[The pranked sisters then start complaining about what happened to them this week and scolding the three.]

 **Sam:** Now, now, now... Me and Lincoln did most of those pranks. [to Lisa] No offense, Lisa. Thanks again for helping with the more complex ones.

 **Lisa:** [nervously; quickly] I just remembered that there's something I need to attend to. Toodles! [rushes out of the room to her and Lily's room and barricades her door]

[The sisters watch this, and turn their attention back to Lincoln and Sam.]

 **Sisters:** [glaring at and cornering the two] This is it! We have had it! You two are history!

 **Lynn:** I'm going to punch you SO hard, words describing the impact will appear out of thin air.

 **Sam:** [throws down a smoke bomb] Smoke bomb!

[The two rush off from the angry sisters. The Benny Hills Theme plays while the sisters chase the two through the housein a long montage. After this, Lincoln and Sam are cornered again, this time in the living room.]

 **Lynn:** Now, we got you! Prepare to meet your makers!

[The sisters move close enough to entirely surround the two. They were about to beat them up more, until...]

 **Sam:** None of this would have happened if you had just talked to Lincoln about his earbuds instead of flat-out pranking him!

 **Lola:** What?! Lincoln was the one who was ignoring us!

 **Lincoln:** Only because you guys are too noisy, and I wanted some peace and quiet for once!

 **Sam:** So, me, Lincoln, and Lisa decided to get some payback on you for that.

 **Luan:** Do you two have ANY idea how much trouble you caused us because of your pranks?!

 **Sam:** At least our pranks weren't as psychotic as your April Fool ones. Besides, what trouble?

 **Lori:** Hmm... Let's see. You ended up humiliating us with those goatees on Monday. We were dragged to the principal's office on Tuesday. Our stuff is STILL stuck on the ceiling fan. [points to the fan] We suffered third degree burns from the spaghetti the other night. And also, what happened today.

 **Lincoln:** [feeling bad] You know, when you put it all together like that, it sounds like we got a little bit carried away.

 **Sam:** [feeling bad] You can say that again.

 **Lola:** [feeling bad] Now that I think about it, we MAY have overreacted over the earbud incident.

 **Sisters:** [also feeling bad] We just want to say we're sorry about that, and that it took this long to say this.

 **Sam:** We apologize too. And we accept your apology.

[They all hug each other.]

 **Lincoln:** I think Lisa can fix the fan, and maybe she has something to get the stuff off the fan.

[Cut to Lincoln, Sam, and Lisa setting the clocks back to the right time, fixing the fan, and prying the stuff on the fan off with spatulas.]

 **Sam:** Here ya guys go. [passes each of the posessions back to each of the sisters]

[The sisters head back upstairs to wash the paint off their bodies.]

 **Sam:** I think we should save some more pranks for April Fools Day.

 **Lincoln:** Highly doubt it, since that's the one day of the year Liuan goes berserk with her pranks.

 **Sam:** Oh yeah. Never mind.

 **THE END**


End file.
